tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Range Rover
The Range Rover is a four-wheel drive sport utility vehicle (SUV) produced by Land Rover in the United Kingdom, owned by the India-based Tata Motors. The Range Rover was first introduced in 1970 and is in its third generation. The first generation model was known as the Range Rover until almost the end of its run, when Land Rover introduced the name Range Rover Classic to distinguish it from its successors.Official Land Rover documentation collections for both 1970-1985 (LHP1, v1.1) and 1986-1994 (LHP2, v1.1) Range Rovers, for example, refers to the vehicles as "Range Rover Classic", despite never being called that when they were originally built. The Range Rover was designed and developed by a team led by Charles Spencer King. Overview The original Range Rover introduced in 1970 was not designed as a luxury-type 4x4, in contrast to the way that other utility vehicles such as the Jeep Wagoneer of the United States were. While certainly up-market compared to preceding Land Rover models, the early Range Rovers had fairly basic, utilitarian interiors with vinyl seats and plastic dashboards that were designed to be washed down with a hose. Convenience features such as power assisted steering, carpeted floors, air conditioning, cloth/leather seats, and wooden interior trim were fitted later. The Range Rover was a body-on-frame design with a box section ladder type chassis, like the contemporary Series Land Rovers. The Range Rover utilised coil springs as opposed to leaf springs, permanent four-wheel drive, and 4-wheel disc brakes. However, the latest iteration uses a monocoque body structure. The Range Rover was originally powered by the Rover V8 engine. Later models were powered by a 4.4 L BMW V8, until the introduction of a 3.6 litre TDV8 engine. In 1972 the British Trans-Americas Expedition became the first vehicle-based expedition to traverse the two American continents from north-to-south, including traversing the roadless Darien Gap. The specially modified Range Rovers used for this expedition are now on display in the British Motor Industry Heritage Trust collection at Gaydon, Warwickshire, England. Before 1987, Land Rover vehicles were only sold in the United States through the grey market. The Land Rover company began selling the Range Rover officially in the U.S. on March 16, 1987. From that time until 1993, the U.S. marketing was all in the name of Range Rover, because it was the only model offered in the American market. In 1993, with the arrival of the Defender 110 and the imminent arrival of the Land Rover Discovery, the company's U.S. sales were under the name "Land Rover North America". Early history Rover had been experimenting with a larger model than the Land Rover series as far back as the 1950s, with the Rover P4-based two-wheel-drive "Road Rover" project. This was shelved in 1958, and the idea lay dormant until 1966, when engineers Spencer King and Gordon Bashford set to work on a new model. In 1967, the first Range Rover prototype was built, with the classic Range Rover shape clearly discernible but for a different front grille and headlight configuration. The design of the Range Rover was finalised in 1969. Twenty-six Velar engineering development vehicles were built between 1969 and 1970 and were road registered with the number plates YVB 151H through to YVB 177H. It is commonly thought that "VELAR" is an acronym for Vee Eight LAnd Rover, however the name is derived from the Italian 'velare' meaning to veil or to cover. Range Rover development engineer Geof Miller used the name as a decoy for registering pre-production Range Rovers. The Velar company was registered in London and produced forty pre-production vehicles that were built between 1967 and 1970. Most of these Velar pre-production vehicles are accounted for and have survived into preservation. First generation (1970—1996) |length= |width= |height= |fuel_capacity= | related = Land Rover Discovery }} The first-generation Range Rover, the Range Rover Classic was produced between 1970 and 1996. Originally, the Range Rover was fitted with a detuned version of the Buick-derived Rover V8 engine. In 1984, the engine was fitted with Lucas fuel injection, boosting power to . The 3.5 litre (3528 cc) engine was bored out to a displacement of 3.9 litres (3947 cc) for the 1990 model year, and 4.2 litre (4215 cc) in 1992 (1993 model year) for the 108-inch Long Wheelbase Vogue LSE (County LWB wheelbase in North America). One of the first significant changes came in 1981, with the introduction of a four-door body. Shortly after they introduced twin thermo fan technology to reduce significant overheating problems 1970s models experienced in Australia. In 1988, LR introduced a durable 2.4 litre turbodiesel (badged Vogue Turbo D) arrived with , manufactured by Italian VM Motori. The same engine was also available in the Rover SD1 passenger automobile. The diesel project was codenamed project Beaver. During the project, 12 world records were broken, including the fastest diesel SUV to reach 100 mph, and the furthest a diesel SUV has travelled in 24 hours. In 1990 project Otter was unvieled. This was a mildly tuned 2.5 litre, version of the 'Beaver' 2.4. In 1992, Land Rover finally introduced their own diesel engines in the Range Rover, beginning with the 200TDi, first released in the Land Rover Discovery and following in 1994, the 300 TDi, again with 111 bhp. The very first Range Rover was a green model with the registration "YVB 151H" and is now on exhibition at Huddersfield Land Rover Centre, Huddersfield, West Yorkshire. Utility vehicles The first-generation Range Rover served as the base for specialist utility vehicles. These included the Carmichaels International 6-wheel Fire Tender. This was a two-door model with an extended chassis and a third "lazy" axle added. Designed for small airfield use, it had a water-pump mounted on the front bumper driven directly by the V8's crankshaft. The MoD purchased them for the RAF. Carmichaels was contracted to supply the modified chassis and the fire-fighting body was supplied and mounted by Gloster-Saro. These were four-door versions using an internally mounted water-pump driven by a gearbox PTO. At least one of these (at Duxford IWM) has been converted into a full 6 x 4 by linking a drive-through unit to the two rear axles' differentials. Second generation (1994—2001) |length= |width= |height= |transmission=4-speed automatic 5-speed manual |engine = 4.0 L Rover V8 4.6 L Rover V8 2.5 L BMW M51 Turbodiesel I6 }} After 25 years from the introduction of the first-generation Range Rover, the second-generation Range Rover — model-designation P38A (see note below)—was introduced for the 1995 model year, with an updated version of the Rover V8 engines. There was also the option of a 2.5 litre BMW 6 cylinder turbo-diesel with a BOSCH injection pump. This was the first Diesel injection with electronic controls in a Land Rover, before common rails were introduced. This was a result of BMW's subsequent ownership of Rover Group and hence the Land Rover brand. The new model offered more equipment and premium trims, positioning the vehicle above the Land Rover Discovery to face the increased competition in the SUV marketplace. The second generation incorporated new engine management and improved electronic air suspension (called EAS) that allowed automatic, speed proportional height adjustment. This could also detect when the vehicle is not parked horizontally and attempt to raise itself to maximum height for horizontal levelling. Height was also adjustable manually. The electronic control for this system proved to be problematic, with reports of error messages blocking the system, as well as failing suspension air bags and pumps. The high cost of dealership maintenance for the EAS drove owners to seek alternative repairs for the system and many after market parts and DIY information is available to repair what is essentially a simple pneumatic system. The R380 gearbox is basically the same as in the Range Rover or Discovery 300tdi The primary shaft is different with a small input diameter for the spigot bearing inside the BMW flywheel and the output shaft has been changed to allow for the different Borg Warner Box. The automatic gearbox is the same ZF 22 HP, as is the Discovery TD5 or V8. The Borg Warner transfer box no longer had direct control of High/Low range gears meaning that the vehicle has to nearly stop before shifting from high to low range and the lever from the Classic model has been replaced by an electric control on the dashboard for the manual and an H-pattern gate on the automatic gear lever. The transfer case's chain and sprockets have been reinforced. Differentials have in some models been upgraded to a four pinion version, notably in the V8 edition. The chassis was also made stronger and new welding techniques were used. This was the last Range Rover available with a manual gearbox and a classic transfer box. Other features included anti-lock braking system and in some automatic gearbox models two-wheel traction control—although later models saw this feature applied to all four wheels. Limited Edition and cooperation in the P38A In 1999 the Range Rover V8 received a new Bosch engine management system from the BMW 7 Series. This replaced the Lucas GEMS system, which was not as reliable, but easier to repair. The diesel edition received an EGR system, which came with a plastic inlet manifold. A modulator sends back part of the exhaust gas into the manifold, thus mixing hot exhaust gas via a vacuum pump into the cold air from the intercooler. Also, four-wheel traction control was added to the vehicle, which previously was rear wheel only. The Range Rover also received a newer sound system, with 300 watts and twelve speakers. In 2000, the vehicle received smoked rear turn signals and clear turn signals in front. HSE+ The HSE+ was the first UK spec limited edition Range Rover P38A. All cars were finished in Epsom Green metallic with jet piped ivory hide. The cars featured extended, lighter tinted burr walnut veneer, and a Harmon Kardon Logic 7 sound system. The cars were also fitted with DVD players in the head rests and Satellite navigation and 18 inch Hurricane alloy wheels. The 300 cars were all built in 1998, as an experiment to find a market for a higher specification Range Rover, it was a success with all cars sold before they made it to the showrooms. The HSE+ paved the way for the 2000 model year Vogue (That name returning to the Range Rover after being dropped with the Classic in 1996) and since then, all Range Rovers have been highly specified as standard. Callaway Edition This was done as a test to produce more power from the 4.6 liter V8, as during testing the Bosch engine management systems, the engines power was far under the 225 bhp stated. Land Rover North America were very angry by this matter and the MD flew over the UK to complain. Land Rover decided to send 10 audit engines to UK based tuning company Cosworth. They too concluded that the 4.6 litre V8 was only producing approx 170 bhp. LRNA sent 8 audit engine to US muscle car tuner Reeves Callaway who agreed to make the necessary changes to bring the V8 engine up to standard. All 200 Callaway's made were the last 200 1999 model year cars, and were finished in either Rutland Red, Epsom Green or Niagra Grey. The cars featured Callaway badging, unique, Tempest 18 inch alloy wheels, and a tailored handbook explaining the differences. Most of the changes made during the Callaway project were implemented into the 2000 model year NAS Range Rovers. 30th Anniversary edition Model Year 2001. Manufactured in Wimbledon Green Pearl with green leather upholstery and cream piping. Also exists in dark grey. No calculator. Available in six-cylinder diesel and V8. Only 200 were imported into North America. The North American version had Lightstone leather with green piping. Polo Edition 4.0 SE Polo Edition: All were based on the 4.0 SE and had special dark brown leather interior with piping on the seats armrests (and unlike other models with dark brown leather and piping) with the words “Polo Edition” sewn in the front seats below a crest with the outline of a jockey playing Polo. There is also a Polo Edition badge on the fenders above the signal lights. Holland and Holland edition Made in collaboration with Holland and Holland (a famous gunsmith based in London, UK). Some of these were manufactured in dark green paintwork, brown leather upholstery with cream piping, gun boxes, H & H inscriptions throughout the vehicle, partially green painted alloys and every extra such as a DVD player and TVs throughout the vehicle. Holland and Holland can be any metallic colour, such as gold, blue, anthracite and of course the common green. They were mainly sold as 2.5 diesel but some V8 are known. They do not always have gun boxes and a Holland and Holland inscription all over, but brass plates in the doors. They all seem to have a CD changer in the boot and a Karman advanced hi-fi system. All have automatic gearboxes. They certainly do not all come with TV and DVD, these were only available during the last two years. NAS 2000 Holland and Holland edition Range Rovers were equipped the same as their British counterparts except without a rear entertainment system, and retailed for US$79,000, which included Land Rover duffel bags (retail: US$1,500) The Holland and Holland model was commissioned by bespoke Range Rover tuner, Overfinch. The car was built entirely separate from Land Rover. Range Rover Bordeaux This was available with bright 'Bordeaux Red' paintwork and partially coloured alloys. Also included was cream leather upholstery with 'Bordeaux Red' piping and 'Bordeaux Red' carpeting throughout, including the inside of the tailgate. 200 Range Rover Bordeaux vehicles were manufactured: 100 4.0-litre petrol models and 100 2.5-litre diesel models. Range Rover Westminster This was available in either silver or grey paintwork different from the usual paintwork of those colours available and grey tinted alloys. The interior was available in "Westminster Grey" leather upholstery with black piping, light grey poplar wood interior, and further colour coordination to the carpets and ceiling. 400 Range Rover Westminsters were produced; 200 4.6 litre petrol models and 200 2.5 litre diesel models. North American Westminster Edition Range Rovers were offered with the 4.6-litre V8 and came with the Oxford leather package, the dark popular wood, 18-inch Proline wheels and Java Paint was the only colour option available. A 'Westminster' badge was placed on the tail gate in place of 4.6 HSE. The vehicle was offered in the NAS 2002 model year. Only 300 were made and retailed over US$75,000 Range Rover Borrego The Range Rover Borrego was a limited edition of 100 vehicles in North America. Each vehicle was painted AA Yellow and came with the Oxford leather seating package with yellow stitching and had all the same features as a base 4.6 HSE from the 2002 model year. In addition, the Borrego had the new Comet wheels introduced to North America by Land Rover. The vehicle was offered during the NAS 2002 model year. The Borrego retailed at US$72,665 Range Rover Vitesse The Vitesse Edition was a limited run of 250 vehicle, half were painted Monza Red (Ferrari) and AA Yellow. The Vitesse came with all the features of a 4.6 HSE of the NAS 1997 model year, however featured black leather with yellow piping or red piping (based on exterior color), exterior plastic trim painted to match the color of the vehicle (lower bumper facia and mirrors) and came standard with the Harmon Kardon 300-watt stereo as well as chrome interior door handles. Vitesse is French for 'speed'. The Vitesse Range Rover retailed US$3,500 more than the base 4.6 HSE. In 2000, Land Rover reintroduced the Vitesse edition, however did not include the loud colours from the 1997 model. The 2000 NAS vehicle had a Navigation system standard. All were Java black with walnut leather and the Phone kit was not available as an option. All included wood pieces around the power window switches and had amber turn signals. The 2000 Vitesse had a sticker on the tail gate in place of 4.6 HSE. The suggested retail price was US$77,652. Range Rover Rhino The Rhinoceros edition Range Rover was offered as a NAS vehicle during the 2000 and 2002 model years, 125 were produced for each of the two years. The 2000 Range Rover Rhino came standard with all the features of a 4.6 HSE, including the optional navigational system and included Poplar Anthracite (grey coloured burled wood) and "rhino hide" leather interior. All 2000 Rhinos came with the 18-inch Proline wheels. Also, a small carved wooden sculpture of a rhinoceros was made by craftsmen in Africa, commissioned by LRNA, was given to the owners. The suggested retail price of the 2000 Rhino was US$77,000. The 2002 Rhinoceros Edition Range Rover was similar to the 2000, except had an updated Navigation system, came equipped with the 18-inch Proline wheels, did not come with a wooden rhinoceros, and retailed at US$73,500. All had a Bonatti Grey exterior. Range Rover Linley The Linley is still officially the most expensive Range Rover ever sold by Land Rover. Each car cost £100,000 in 2000. The car was co-designed by stylist and bespoke furniture maker David Linley All cars featured Java Black paintwork and Jet interiors with Piano Black veneer. It is also the most exclusive Range Rover ever made at the factory, as Land Rover promised to build just 10 cars. Only 6 orders were placed. The car still remains the rarest and most expensive factory Range Rover. Third generation (2002—present) (since 2010) 6-speed automatic (since 2006) 5-speed automatic (2002—2005) |wheelbase= |length= (2002—2005) (2006—present) |width= (2002—2009) (2010—present) |height= (2002—2005) (2006—2009) (2010—present) |engine = 4.4 L BMW M62 V8 (2002—2006) 4.4 L Jaguar AJ-V8 V8 (2006—2009) 4.2 L Jaguar AJ-V8 Supercharged V8 (2006—2009) 5.0 L Jaguar AJ-V8 Supercharged V8 (since 2009) 2.9 L BMW M57 TD I6 (2002—2006) 3.6 L Ford AJD-V6/PSA DT17 TD V8 (2007—2010) 4.4 L Ford TD V8 (since 2010) }} BMW ownership In 2002, the third-generation model was introduced which saw the model move further up-market. Planned and developed under BMW ownership the third generation was to share components and systems (electronics, core power units etc.) with the E38 7 Series. It was designed to accommodate BMW's M62 V8 engines for future models. The manual transmission was dropped entirely, leaving only the automatic transmission. The E38 7 Series electronics system were being phased out during the development of the third-generation Range Rover and being replaced with the electronics from the BMW E39 5-series. The entertainment system (Radio Function, Navigation System, Television and Telecommunications systems, as well as th automotive computer bus system ) are identical with the BMW E39 5-series. The third-generation model Range Rover can be upgraded with the newest BMW technologies. The new design used monocoque (unibody) construction with 4-wheel independent air suspension. Air suspension allowed variable ride height and achieved similar axle articulation to the previous live axle design. This retained off-road abilities while improving on-road performance. The new Range Rover's introduction in late 2002 as a 2003 model for the North American market resulted in the Range Rover and Ford Expedition (also new for 2003) being the only two SUVs in the full-size sport utility class with 4-wheel independent suspension systems at that time. By the time of the launch, Land Rover had been sold to Ford in 2000, as part of the splitting up of the Rover Group. As a result, these further engine derivatives were not included in the sale. The initial years of Range Rover production, now known internally as L322, came with the BMW M62 V8 petrol with and BMW M57 6-cylinder diesel engines, although only the former was offered in North America. At launch, standard features of the US-specification Range Rover included air conditioning w/tri-zone climate controls with interior air filter, power tilt/telescopic leather-wrapped steering wheel w/radio controls, cruise control, memory system, leather upholstered 12-way power driver seats, 10-way power passenger seat, power sunroof, a premium sound system with 6-disc CD changer, navigation system w/voice activation, rearview camera, wireless cell phone link, universal garage door opener, and outside-temperature indicator. Options included 14-way power heated/cooled front seats, DVD entertainment system, and upgraded leather upholstery. Ford used engines from Jaguar (also Ford-owned) for Land Rover. A 4.4 litre, version of the Jaguar 4.2 litre V8 was developed and first used in the 2005 Discovery/LR3 model, temporarily giving it more power than the Range Rover. At the 2005 North American International Auto Show, a major update of the Range Rover was unveiled, with the base model using the LR3/Discovery 3 engine, and a premium model using a supercharged version of the Jaguar 4.2 litre V8 developing —the same engine slated for the new Range Rover Sport (the RRS model uses a detuned variant making a total of ), scheduled for introduction about the same time (mid 2005) as the updated Range Rover. The engines are aluminium alloy units, with advanced torque-based engine management system, drive-by-wire throttle control, and variable camshaft phasing (on the 4.4 litre version). Model year and facelift activity 2006 The Range Rover's exterior was updated for 2006 along with the BMW V8 replaced with a Ford unit. The new engine choices were Jaguar's AJ-V8, with 4.4 litre 300 hp (227 kW) or 4.2 litre 400 hp (298 kW) supercharged variants. This new Range Rover was officially presented at the 2005 North American International Auto Show and released in summer 2005. From the diesel engine of the 2006 model (at this time still the BMW 6-cylinder unit) to the supercharged V8, the car could reach from 14.8 seconds or as little as 6.5 seconds and has a top speed from to approximately (governed), respectively. In addition to the engine change, the 2006 Range Rover is equipped with an updated "infotainment" system. This includes a touch screen with on and off-road navigation, radio, CD, Satellite Radio (US), telephone, rear view camera, a wireless video camera system and other additional features all accessed via the same user interface. The audio system is Harman Kardon Logic7 surround sound. Also available is a DVD rear seat entertainment which is fully integrated. This system is linked by an industry-standard fibre optic network known as Media Oriented Systems Transport or MOST and an electronic network system known as CAN. A similar system is also used on Land Rover Discovery and Range Rover Sport. Suppliers for the 2006 Range Rover's components include Continental Automotive for the complete cockpit module which incorporates the Denso touch screen navigation unit. Continental also supply the centre console unit. Other suppliers include Alpine car audio for integrated head unit rear seat entertainment. Connaught Electronics Limited (CEL) provides the Rear View Camera (RVC) and Wireless Camera (VentureCam) systems and PTI telephone capabilities are provided by Nokia. Most importantly the audio system was co-developed with Harman Kardon. The premium offering gives a 720 Watt, 14-speaker system and was the first OEM vehicle to use the discrete Logic 7 surround algorithm. 2007 For 2007, all of the Range Rover's changes were mechanical or interior. On the inside, the hidden folding cup holder that popped out of the centre console in previous models was replaced by a simpler and more durable in-console design with sliding covers — similar in concept, but higher quality, to those in the Range Rover Sport. The ignition switch was moved from the lower-part of the centre console up to the dashboard, next to the steering wheel and the Range Rover received the Range Rover Sport / LR3's Terrain Response system as well as a redesigned four-wheel drive control panel. The handbrake is now electronic. Additionally, the seats differ from the old style, slightly resembling the new Range Rover Sport with cooling fans optional on the HSE and standard on the Supercharged. Heated seats are standard across the board and the premium seats from the BMW era are no longer available. The HVAC system was also updated with more vents and quieter operation. That, along with the acoustic laminated windscreen lower noise. An increase in interior storage is mainly attributed to the new split-dual glovebox. And then in a return to original Range Rover styling, more wood inserts have been added to the doors and centre console. Mid-way through production of the 2007 model (around production date of January 2007) the style of the key was changed from the BMW design to Land Rover's current "switchblade" type. The BMW M57 diesel engine was replaced for 2007 with a Diesel engine developed by Ford payed for by Land Rover at its Dagenham Diesel engine design facility and the Gaydon design centre for Land Rover. The 3.6 litre AJD-V8. This engine develops 272 PS (200 kW), far more than the 177 PS (130 kW) of the previous engine, and so is better capable to deal with the weighty vehicle. Other changes for 2007 include better brakes, a revised suspension, and Land Rover's Terrain Response system. Supercharged Range Rover's will also use an electronic rear differential. The interior was also refined, with optional cooled front seats and more cargo capacity. 2010MY For the 2010 Model Year refresh, the Range Rover gets an updated exterior grille, a multicamera vision system, bumpers, LED head/tail lights, two new engines,Engines & Transmission Land Rover. Retrieved on 2009-01-12. and new features. It was unveiled at the 2009 New York Auto Show. The interior of the Range Rover received a minor facelift, consisting mainly of redesigned and repositioned switchgear(which saw many of the originally BMW era designed items updated or replaced), along with new options never before available for Range Rover. The 2010 Range Rover also gained new visual display units as also seen in the new for 2010 Jaguar XJ (X351). This change consisted of a 12-inch TFT LCD virtual instrument panel, which replaces the conventional cluster design - instead 'virtual' gauges are displayed where physical analog gauges were previously. This allows various sets of information to be displayed as required- for example navigation and map information can be displayed instead of engine readouts, whilst when one of the off-road driving modes is selected on the Terrain Response system the 'gauges' are reorganised to provide space to display the schematic of the vehicle's suspension, steering and transmission systems. The other display unit is fitted to the centre console and uses a bi-directional screen to show different images depending on viewing angle (may not be available in the US). This allows navigational information to be displayed to the driver, whilst someone in the front passenger seat can use the same screen to use the onboard DVD player at the same time, for example. This system also contains a state-of-the-art multi-camera system from Valeo Vision Systems in Ireland, which allows the driver to see around the vehicle during manoeuvres and which contains multiple overlays and views.In-Car Technology Land Rover. Retrieved on 2009-01-12. 2011MY The 2011MY Range Rovers include minor styling changes, improved interiors and an upgraded 4x4 system as well new optional packages.Range Rover 2011MY Motorward. Retrieved on 2010-06-17. A new 4.4 litre TDV8 diesel engine will become available with a new ZF 8HP70 8-speed automatic transmission. Changes include replacing the gearlever with a small rotating dial and removing the Terrain Response dial. There are also new leather and wood colours, as well as reclining rear seats with winged headrests. A new Autobiography Black model features a different grille, Barolo Black paintwork, and a choice of Jet/Ivory or Jet/Pimento interiors. Engines Limited edition and cooperations in the L322 20th Anniversary Edition To celebrate twenty years in North America, Land Rover produced the 20th Anniversary Edition Range Rover, of which only forty were produced. Each vehicle is a supercharged Range Rover in a special pearl white paint with "Diamond" split-spoke 20-inch wheels and a unique, two-tone interior. Badges on the tailgate and door sills denote the vehicle as such and lists its production number out of the 40. This special edition retails for US$145,000. Only one of each model was distributed per dealer and the dealerships were chosen in a lottery. The fortieth one was auctioned at a silent auction to benefit charity. 35th Anniversary Edition This was a UK spec production run, with 35 cars finished in Claret coachwork with 2 tone claret/jet interiors. At £85,000 this almost reaches the bar set 5 years earier by the P38 Range Rover Linley. The cars specifications were based on the Vogue SE and fitted with the recently unveiled 4.2 litre Supercharged 400 bhp Jaguar V8. Armoured Range Rover (2007—) It was a version of Range Rover Vogue developed by Land Rover Special Vehicles as an integral part of the new Range Rover Vogue programme. Development work has been carried out by Land Rover Special Vehicles working closely with one of the world's leading armouring specialist companies, Armour Holdings Group, that includes O'Gara Hess and Labbe. Testing of the vehicle's armouring was done by QinetiQ. The vehicle was certified for European B6 ballistic protection standard. Other changes include Side blast and under floor grenade protection, independent ballistic and blast certification, uprated suspension, handling and braking system, wheels fitted with run-flat tire system, fuel cut off over-ride. Optional security features include Tinted windows, Anti-tamper exhaust and Intercom. Engine choices include 4.4L V8. In 2010 model year, a 5.0L V8 engine was used. Range Rover Sport On 26 November 2004, Land Rover released the first photographs of the Range Rover Sport, a new model it planned to show to the public for the first time at the 2005 North American International Auto Show. The Range Rover Sport is a production car development of the Range Stormer concept vehicle the company showcased in the 2004 North American International Auto Show. Though called the Range Rover Sport, it was not merely a new specification within the Range Rover line-up, but rather an entirely new vehicle, based on the Discovery/LR3 chassis. This model was released for sale in late 2005 as a 2006 model. Range Rover Evoque The latest generation of the Range Rover, to be released in 2011, based entirely on the LRX concept vehicle. It currently has 2 doors, but will be available with 4 doors. The car will be powered by the same Ford-Citroën-Peugeot Td4 used in the Freelander 2 but will be a 2.0 model due to taxation laws in some countries and have hybrid technology and the option of 2 wheel drive. References External links *Land Rover Global Home *Official Range Rover Owners Guide * Category:Land Rover vehicles Category:SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1970 Category:1970s automobiles Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Trucks built in the United Kingdom